


She Can't Hurt You

by local_simp



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), He's moved on from her in this world, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Or he's at least trying to, Other, The others help him through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_simp/pseuds/local_simp
Summary: It's Korekiyo's birthday, but he can't help but relaspe on his past birthdays.He's in therapy in this AU :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	She Can't Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is meant to be an AU where he moved on from Sister, because in this house, we want to burn Her 💅
> 
> WARNING: Slight implications of incest as well as slight implications of child sexual assault. Please proceed with caution.

Korekiyo groaned, slowly pulling himself up out of bed. He could already tell that he was going to feel miserable today, a ping of sorrow - and perhaps, understandably, anger - in his heart as he registered what today is.

Today was July 31st. His birthday. 

It wasn't just it being his birthday alone that had already put Korekiyo in a sour mood. Birthdays were something to enjoy, and that many cultures would celebrate in their own unique ways. Birthday's can be wonderful. No, it was the memories that were connected to his birthday that had ruined it for him.

Her.  _ Sister _ .

Korekiyo took in a shaky breath, the image of Her as clear as day. Distantly, he can remember the smile of the candles burning, his younger self smiling brightly along with it in the deemed room. She had Her hands on his shoulders, Her head resting on top of his own as She sang in a breathy tone. 

He could recall the racing of his heart, the feeling of adrenaline from Her touch and Her voice. At the time, it comforted him. He saw nothing wrong with the way She tightly gripped his shoulders, nails almost digging into him. Nor did he notice the issue of how Her tone was slightly...off, to say the least.

Now that he was older, now that he realized just how wrong and- and _manipulative_ she was...the memory of what occurred later that evening made him ill.

Stop.  _ Breathe. _ He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to catch his quickening breath. It's okay. She's gone. She isn't here.

Korekiyo gently laid his hand against his cheek. When did he start shedding these tears?

He wiped them away. Tears are unnecessary.  _ Pointless.  _

_ Perhaps...it'd be beneficial for me to check in with the notes my therapist took for me. _

Suddenly, his phone buzzed on the nightstand, lighting up with a notification. He could already guess what it was. Rubbing at his red eyes, he looked at his phone. A message. 

**Flea Waltz:** Happy birthday, Korekiyo!

_ Of course Kaede would be the first to grant me a happy birthday _ . That was something he liked about her. Although she was always busy with something nowadays, she never forgot about anyone from the group chat.

(Kami forbid if she were to forget someone's birthday. The last time that happened, she had apologized ceaselessly and pestered them - with Kirumi as well, naturally - into having a belated birthday party. 

There was a selfish part of Korekiyo that wanted that. To be worried over and see someone care enough to celebrate his birthday late with him, and to steal some of his friends time for himself.

He tried not to think about that.  _ A selfish man is a theif. _ )

When she texted, everyone else began to follow suit.

**Sherlock Shut The Fuck Up:** Happy birthday Korekiyo. And good morning to everyone.

**Mother knows best** : Happy birthday, Korekiyo. I send you my sincerest wishes.

**My life as a teenage robot:** Happy birthday, Korekiyo! Hope you have a good day of your birth!

**Do you wanna die? Yeah, definitely:** never say it like that again.

**Luminary of the ass:** lighten up, maki roll! but also yeah, never say it like that again kiibo.

Slowly, as more of the group chat began to respond, the group chat slowly developed into chaos, and it brought a grin to Korekiyo's face. Somehow, despite how much he despises his birthday, they always managed to amuse him, to lift his mood with their chaotic antics. 

Even as his heart ached, they made him feel...better _.  _ Didn't feel like he was on the verge of collapsing when they spoke, and helped him forget the pain in his chest, even if it wasn't for very long.

He...he had  _ friends. _ They cared about him. Cared him in a way that didn't make him feel as though he was walking on eggshells. Like he didn't have to be perfect or that he had to hide himself.

Like he didn't have to be scared of disappointing anyone.

_ Perhaps today won't be as negative as I first thought.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks, but whatever. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing Korekiyo.  
> 


End file.
